Hijack: Dragon in a jar
by AquarAvis
Summary: Summary: When Jack and best friend Jamie find a strange jar at a yard sale and take it home with them. They unknowingly awake the beast within the jar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hijack: Dragon in a jar**

**A/N:**

**Aquar: What the hell goes on in my head!? I have no idea how this even started!**

**Dem: Actually she does , she's just being whiny about it.**

**Aquar: No im not!**

**Dem: She had a nightmare bout a jar. Honestly it was funny at the time , still is. Then Ann went and turned the nightmare into a "magical adventure" and I lost interest.**

**Ann: I help Aquar come up with a new story. Hehe ^-^**

**Aquar: Ya , at first it was hard to understand how it would work , but we decided to make this a AU. thing so ya. I'm nervous. ^\\\^ Here goes!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Dem/Ann/Aquar: WE OWN NOTHING**

**Prolog**

Many centuries ago , during the time when the world was just starting out. It was filled with magic , beauty and endless possibilities. But time went on , the world changed and then came those who wanted order. They were afraid of the free will and unpredictability of the magic. They were afraid of what they couldn't control. So they tried to destroy the magic but that was impossible. They then settled for locking it away. Though magic came many forms , one of those being in living creatures. Many innocent living beings were captured and imprisoned in various objects. Then hidden away where no one could ever reach them. Time went on and soon those who feared and locked away all traces of magic , were gone. Leaving behind everything but no trace of magic.

**A/N: Ann: Prolog**

**Aquar: Short prolog to the story. Chapter 1 will be up in 30 minutes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aquar: Here's chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

~x~

"Ugh , why am I here again? It's so fucking hot!" Jack said and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He was currently outside ( which wasn't the problem , most/ the majority of the time he would be outside. Doing anything fun that he could within the short time that a day had.) at a yard sale with Jamie. Who was his best friend before this morning , when Jamie had tricked him into accompanying him on this beyond boring day. Jamie had called him asking him if he was busy , which Jack wasn't. Then Jamie ask if he wanted to go on a treasure hunt.

Jack had laughed , remembering the times when both boys were seven and used to run around the park. Pretending to by pirates hunting for lost treasure , of course they never found anything but some loose change. Which they would use to buy ice cream after a long day. But instead of the park , Jamie had taken him to a yard sale and told him not to touch anything. Which after almost breaking two glass lamps , he decided to just listen to Jamie. And kept his hands in his short pockets.

Jamie shrugged. "Wanted the company and mom said I couldn't go by myself. Besides I thought you like hunting for treasure." He said innocently. Jack glared at him and waved his hands around. " This isn't a treasure hunt! We're just looking at a bunch of old junk! And it's like a hundred degrees out here! Are you trying to kill me. Oh my god thats what this is isn't it?! You're trying to kill me! The kangaroo put you up to this didn't he!?" He said the last part with a horrified expression. Jamie rolled his eyes and walked away from Jack who was still babbling on about being plotted against.

Jamie knew it wasn't fair to have tricked Jack like that. But if he had told the truth he was almost positive that Jack would have dragged him off to do something "not boring". Besides it's not like he was really lying , he was looking for "treasure". Just not with all the action Jack was looking for. He looked over another table of newly cleaned plates and cups , before he gave up and pulled out a small old brown leather journal from his backpack.

He opened it to where he had bookmarked it and skimmed over the entire. /look for the mark that represents the beast within./ next to it was a drawing of a vase that was sealed on top, with butterfly wings painted around the outside. He continued walking around looking for anything that had "the mark of the beast". But he saw nothing that looked like what he was looking for. He sighed in frustration , this was going to be the tenth yard sale he'd been to , where he would walk away empty handed again. Just then he heard a shattering sound coming from the left of him, followed by Jack apologizing. He started walk towards Jack and was about to tell him the he wasn't going to pay for his mess. When something on the table next to Jack coat his attention.

A black jar with green flames painted on it sat alone on the table. It was covered in dust and looked so fragile that a gentle breeze would probably be enough to turn it to a thousand pieces. Forgetting about Jack , he walk towards the jar. He wasn't sure why but he felt like this jar could be what he was looking for. Looking it over closely , the jar was a raven black with emerald green flames but what coat his eye was a small skull with horns painted on the side of the jar. It looked familiar to him but he wasn't sure why. Then a thought occurred to him and he flipped through the journal again.

This time he stopped on a page that was covered in different symbols. He spotted one that looked the same as the one on the jar. He read the caption next to the picture it read "BEWARE DANGER". Jamie's eyes widen in both shock of the words of warning and the fact that he had actually found it. "What's that?" Jack asked and Jamie jumped. He took the book from Jamie and looked it over then looked at the jar. "When'd you get this?" He asked and Jamie shrugged. "About a month ago." Jack looked him with a hurt expression. "And you never showed me? Why?! I thought we were friends." He pouted and Jamie rolled his eyes. Taking back the journal and looking back at the jar. "Hmm, so what's with the jar? Wait, is this what you've been looking for?!" Jack lifted up the jar , to Jamie's horror and began to shake it. Jamie screamed and managed to take the jar away from Jack. But not without noticing the symbol on the jar begin to glow.

Once in his possession , Jamie looked at the symbol but it was no longer glowing. He frowned in confusion but now more than ever he was sure that this was indeed what he was looking for. So he bought it , to his surprise at a very low price. The original owner obviously had no idea how valuable the jar was. The two boys set off home , blissfully unaware of how much their lives were about to change.

~x~

**A/N: **

**Aquar: Review please! **

**Ann: THANK YOU!**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer**: I own nothing**

~X~

Only about a month after he had brought the jar home and Jamie was already fed up with it. It was driving him crazy and the only reason he didn't think he was actually losing his mind. Was because he wasn't the only one being affected by the jar. Sophie was also on edge because of it. It all started just two days after he had bought it with Jack at the yard sale.

~flash back~

Jamie had just finished putting up a shelf for the jar. It was above his desk , across his bed so he could admire the beauty. He love the flames that were painted on it. They looked so realistic despite the unnatural color. He placed it on the shelf , when his mother called him for dinner. He was leaving his room ,when out of the corner of his eye he thought that the flames were moving. But when he turned to look at it , there was nothing moving. So he shrugged it off as nothing and went on with his day. Nothing else happened for the rest of the day. That was until night came.

Somewhere around midnight a strange light woke Jamie up. Still half asleep he thought it was from outside , so he tried to go back to sleep. But when the light started to get brighter , Jamie gave up on sleep and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and when looked up , his jaw dropped. The light was green and it was coming from the jar. Jamie got out of his bed and ran up to it. He grabbed it and looked it over but saw nothing. No switch , no possible place for a light bulb to be. He tried to open it but it wouldn't open. After his failed attempt at opening the jar , it stopped glowing. Leaving a confused Jamie in the dark.

The next night it started to glow again and only stopped after he tried to open it. This repeated for about a week. Until a sleep deprived Jamie finally snapped and just put the thing in his closet. But even being at the very back of the dark closet , the jar's light still managed to get out. Giving the closet a radioactive kinda look. Jamie however still managed to ignore it and finally get some rest.

That was until the next night when the light was now accompanied by a voice. A very low whisper woke Jamie up in the middle of the night . Saying something like. " Open it. Open it!" After looking all over his room. He concluded that it was coming from inside the closet. His shoulders slumped at the realization , that damn jar was cursed. And now there was a possibility that so was he. The next morning Sophie told him about the strange voice she heard. It relieved him to know that he wasn't the only one that heard it. But now he was terrified that his sister was getting involved.

This went on for the remainder of the month. With Jamie losing sleep and falling asleep in classes. He not only had his family worrying about him but Jack to. He would be the one to wake Jamie up in between classes. Always giving him concerned look , then attempting to make him feel better. By cracking a joke or telling him about a prank he had pulled on his way to school,class or home.

Jamie could have a good day but at night he was tormented by the jar.

~ end of flashback~

Now past his limit he had no clue of what to do. He was currently having lunch in the cafeteria with Jack and their friends Rapunzel , Merida and Aster. Jamie was trying to actually eat his lunch and get rid of his headache but he was to tired. He only meant to close his eyes for a second but what seemed like a second to him was actually five minutes. Rapunzel's scream was what woke him. Apparently he had dropped his sandwich and it had splattered all over the table. They were all looking at him , concern on their faces.

Jack nudged him. "Jamie what's wrong?" Jamie shook his head and looked away from him. " Nothing I'm fine." Aster scoffed. " Yeah right, cause you look perfectly fine." The intense stares from everyone had finally gotten to him. So he got up and left the cafeteria. Leaving everyone a lot more worried than before.

~x~

Jamie was at his locker resting his head against the cold metal. When someone leaned up against the lockers next to him. Catching site of the unmistakable blue sweater , he knew who it was right away. "I don't want to talk about it." Jamie said and Jack shrugged. "Wasn't gona make you. Just wanna remind you that I'm here when you feel like talking." They stayed quiet. Jamie still staring at his locker and Jack smiling and waving to those that walked by.

Finally something inside Jamie snapped and he kicked the locker closest to the ground. Jack jumped a little at his friend's outburst. But he recovered quickly and smirked at Jamie. " Feel better now?" Jamie sighed. " No not really." He looked back at Jack and saw the safety in his eyes. And that was all he needed to let out everything that had been building up. Jamie told Jack about the jar and all the strange things that had been happening. That that was the reason he had been sleep deprived and has been acting like a zombie.

~x~

They were outside sitting against a tree. "Hmmm, well than why don't you just get rid of it." Jamie looked at Jack in surprise. " Wait you believe me?!" Jack shrugged . "Ya , you've never really lie to me before. Plus you don't exactly look like someone who is just making it up." Relief was overwhelming him that he hugged Jack. "Thank you Jack."

" Haha , I haven't done anything. Anyways, seriously you should get rid of it." Jamie slide further down the ground and shook his head. "I can't ," Jack frowned "Why not?" But Jamie kept quiet , making Jack more concerned. He tried again but got no response again. He sighed and looked up to the sky as if the answer to his problem was up there somewhere. Then he got an idea , he turned to look at Jamie who was looking up at the sky.

He bit his lip ,unsure of how he should approach it. Jack cleared his throat. " So you don't want to get rid of It?" He asked and Jamie nodded. "But you can't go on like this." Jamie sighed and turned his head away from Jack. He frowned , even if Jamie didn't want to listen. He wasn't going to give up. Jamie was his best friend , they were like brothers. And there was one thing that was sure of Jack , he would keep family safe. No matter what. "Jamie you can't go on like this. It's not healthy for you. Being this sleep deprived and stressed is just gona make you really ill. Jamie let me help you." He placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie sighed and sat up straight. " And what do you plan on doing to help?" He ask exhausted. " Give me the jar." Jack said uncertainty, to which Jamie's eyes narrowed. " I said that I wasn't going to get rid of it." He said coldly and something in Jack told him that there was something else wrong by the way his eyes had a glint of black.

But he didn't say anything about that. Instead he raised his hands " I wasn't gona tell you to get rid of it anymore. Just... just thought that you could use a break. Leave the jar with me , get some rest. And no Im not gona throw it out or anything." Jack said and rolled his eyes at Jamie for the suspicious look he gave him. Jamie relaxed a little but when Jack's words sunk in he looked shocked. "Jack , no... I mean I appreciate you wanting to help me. But I couldn't just dump that , this problem on you." He said while he was shaking his head.

Jack placed his hand on his shoulder again and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Jamie you wouldn't be "dumping" your problem on me. Don't see it that way, cause I don't." Jamie nodded and bit his lip. Jack knew that he was winning this one and all he had to do to make sure of that was to use his "secret weapon" now. " Come on Jamie, pleeeease." Jamie looked over at him and regretted it right away. Jack was giving him the puppy eyes now. The minute his eyes meant Jack's brown ones, he knew he was done. "Fine, fine, have it your way! Sheesh, just stop with the look!" Jamie relented and Jack broke out in laughter. Which in turn made Jamie laugh.

~X~

After school they went to Jamie's to get the jar and then to Jack's. After being greeted by all of Jack's family, North, Toothiana and little Emma. The two were in Jack's room. Where Jamie was currently looking for a good place to put the jar. Jack had told him to stop worrying and just put it on his desk but he wouldn't listen. He knew what the jar did and the last thing he wanted was for Jack to freak out. So he was planning on hiding it somewhere in Jack's room where he wouldn't be able to see it. Jamie was looking at the trunk at the end of Jack's bed, when the jar was taken out of his hands.

He turned around so fast that he got dizzy from the simple movement. Jamie was about to tell him to give it back but stopped when he saw the jar glow. But it wasn't the flames that were glowing, it was the symbol on its side that was. A hand waved around in front of him, bringing him back to reality. Jack was chuckling at a joke he apparently had made, but he had missed. "Huff, are you even listening to me?" Jack said with one hand on his hip and the other holding the jar. Jamie blinked and shook his head. " Sorry, what?" Jack sighed " I said that you should stop fussing over it like a mother hen. You're acting like a mother that's dropping her kid off at school for the first time." Jack smirked and Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I was just looking for somewhere to put it, where you won't be more likely to break it." He snapped back causing Jack to flinch. Jamie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was exhausted and the weird feeling he had gotten after taking the jar out of his house, was unnerving him. It felt right and wrong at the same time. One side of him wanted to leave this house empty handed. While the other just wanted to run out the door with the jar in hand.

"Sorry I'm just really tired." He explained , Jack gave a nod and handed over the jar. Jamie took it and turned to the trunk. Opened it and placed the jar inside. Closing the trunk , Jamie told Jack not to open it , no matter what. With that Jamie said his goodbye to Jack and walked out his room. Out the front door and to his house without another thought of the jar.

~X~

**A/N: **

**Aquar: So just so you know , Jack and Jamie are like seventeen in this. Also ,I'll be updating on the weekends. Thank you to all that have faved/followed .**

**Cons: Please review**


End file.
